Ati une semaine chez Shiguré
by Ya-od
Summary: chapitre 1


Ati : une semaine chez Shiguré  
  
Tout commence quand Hatori eut l'idée de faire prendre à Ati quelques jours de repos. Hatori parla de cette idée à Shiguré qui lui proposa qu'elle vienne chez lui. Hatori accepta. Le soir même, il l'emmena chez Shiguré. Il sonna à la porte. Shiguré ouvrit. Shiguré : ah tiens, vous êtes à l'heure ! Hatori : bonjour tout le monde ! Ati : b'jour *à peine audible* Tohru : je suis contente que vous êtes là, en fait elle est où Ati ? Ati : j'uis là. *cachée derrière Hatori* Yuki : bon...jour. Qui est-ce ? On dirait Kyô en plus jeune. Hatori : voici Katia Soma, une cousine éloignée elle va passer la semaine ici. Yuki : c'est qui, qui en a décidé ainsi ? Shiguré : Hatori et moi, c'était pour son bien. Il lui fallait vraiment de repos, n'est-ce pas Ati ? Ati : *concentrée à regarder la maison* oui comme tu veux. Yuki : Ati ? Mais son prénom c'est Katia. Ati : je sais, mais c'est mon surnom, car... Kyô : c'est qui elle, et ... Ati : de 1 on ne coupe pas la parole et de 2... de 2... ... j'ai oublié la suite. Hatori : c'est Katia Soma, elle reste ici pour une semaine. Kyô : quoi elle, une fille de plus mais ça va pas la tête ! ! *furieux et perturber* Hatori : *regarde l'heure* il faut que j'y aille, à oui Tohru, Ati est pénible en nourriture. Ati : t'es pas drôle. Tohru : il n'y a aucun problème. Yuki : elle ressemble vraiment à cet imbécile de Kyô. Kyô : c'est qui l'imbécile ! Ati : personne n'est imbécile, mais la personne qu'on traîte d'imbécile est en fait une personne qu'on ne supporte pas sa réaction envers quelque chose. Hatori : très belle phrase mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille au revoir ! Les autres : au revoir ! !  
  
Hatori : sage Ati, te ne fâche pas trop, reste calme. Ati : oui et au revoir *elle lui ferma la porte devant le nez* Yuki : mais c'est fou comme elle ressemble à Kyô. Ati : si tu continue ainsi tu vas finir dans ton potager ! Shiguré : elle s'énerve assez vite. Tohru : qu'est-ce qu'il est tard, je vais préparer le souper. Ati : je vais t'aider, je peux ? Tohru : mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu aimerais quoi ? Ati : des légumes frits. Et elles allèrent à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Shiguré parlèrent (Kyô boudait). Yuki : est-ce qu'elle sait pour les «douze » ? Shiguré : oui, elle en sait beaucoup sur nous. Yuki : comment connaît-elle Hatori ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Shiguré : comment connaît-elle Hatori ? Ce serait à elle de te l'expliquer. Sais-tu la suite de notre légende ? Yuki : *intrigué* non. Shiguré : lorsque le dieu invita les animaux, il invita aussi une belle princesse aux yeux verts qui était la fiancée du rat. Le jour de la fête. Elle appris la plaisanterie du rat et elle eut l'idée de ne pas venir à la fête. Le dieu appris cet acte et félicita la princesse, il lui donna le pouvoir de surveiller les animaux et elle devint leur chef. Le dragon décida de devenir le protecteur de la princesse. Yuki : je ne vois pas le rapport avec Katia. Kyô : *jouant l'incruste, car l'histoire commençait à l'intéresser* moi non plus. Shiguré : c'est simple, la princesse c'est Ati. Yuki : comment ce peut-il que se soit-elle ? Ce n'est qu'une très vieille légende et aussi c'est un Soma de l'extérieur. Shiguré : Ati prouve la légende, car elle a de grands pouvoirs car Yuki, si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle t'aurait fait passer à travers le mur jusqu'au jardin avec peu de force. Kyô : *p'tit sourire aux lèvres* j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Shiguré : elle vient peut-être de l'extérieur, et aussi on connaît très peu sur son passé et si Hatori ne l'avait pas trouvée... Tohru : à table ! Kyô : qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ati : légumes fris. Kyô : pas de poireaux !  
  
Ati : *ses yeux verts, grand ouverts* tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas les poireaux moi qui t'en avais préparé exprès, car Hatori m'avait dit que tu les adorais. Kyô : bah... euh...je vais juste manger cette assiette *il pris l'assiette et il les mangea tout, à la fin il ne restait plus aucune trace* Yuki : j'y crois pas, elle a réussi à lui faire manger des poireaux. Shiguré : c'est l'une de ses capacités, comme ses yeux sont d'un vert si profond que personne ne peut dire le contraire de ce qu'elle veut. Ati : alors, Kyô, ils étaient bons mes poireaux ? Kyô : je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi bon *étonné de lui-même* Ati : ouf, car parce que c'était des épinards ! Kyô : j'aurai du me douter que ne ce soit pas des poireaux. Tohru : c'était son idée ! *ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre* Yuki : ça m'avait paru louche qu'il n'avait pas vomi pendant qu'il mangeait. Shiguré : plus je la connais plus elle m'épate. Ati : j'aime pas forcer les gens à manger ce qu'ils n'aiment pas, car je n'aimerais pas qu'on me le fasse. Shiguré : elle parle d'expérience. Ati : *gros yeux* tu oses insinuer que Hatori, ne m'a jamais laissée manger ce que voulais tu te trompes ! Shiguré : *perdu dans les yeux d'Ati* je dirais ce que tu as envie d'entendre. Le repas fini, le soir venu, ils allèrent se coucher. Ati dormait dans la même chambre que Tohru. Tohru : pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée chez tes parents ? Ati : je suis désolée, mais mes parents ne sont pas un sujet de discussion pour moi. Tohru : pas grave, je suppose que je ne serais pas pourquoi tu es là. Ati : c'est juste que je sors d'un moment de faiblesse et d'après Hatori, il me fallait que je me change les idées. Tohru : d'accord, bonne nuit Ati : bonne nuit et merci Tohru : merci de quoi ?  
  
ati : de t'intéresser à moi et à ma vie. Le lendemain matin aux environ de 7 heures. Yuki : où est l'original et son sosie ? Shiguré : si tu parles de Kyô et d'Ati, je sais que lui il est allé prendre l'aire et elle... Tohru : elle est partie tôt ce matin, pour faire ses entraînements. Yuki : entraînement de quoi ? Shiguré : d'art martiaux, elle les maîtrise très bien. Dehors, dans le jardin. Kyô : elle me paraît bien bizzare, cette Ati. Ati : un, deux, double saut arrière, coups de pied mortel, atterrissage *pile devant Kyô* bouh ! Kyô : euh ... *secoue la tête* depuis quand fais-tu ça ? Ati : depuis 20 minutes Kyô : ça fait depuis 20 minutes que tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? C'est étonnant ! Ati : non, je croyais que tu parlais de mon entraînement. Non en fait, je les ai commencés à 5 ans. Kyô : alors tu dois être assez forte, on se fait un combat, à la loyale, pas de coups tordus ou magiques ? Ati : OK, à la loyale, attention c'est pas parce que je vais être gentille. Kyô : t'inquiètes pas, c'est parce que t'es une fille que je vais être sympa. Ati : on y va ! !  
  
Les coups se répétèrent, défense, attaque, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que... Kyô : vas-y plus fort ! Ati : j'attendais que tu me le dises !  
  
Ati donna un coup de pied du démon, Kyô fit un saut de 15m. de long et atterrit devant l'entrée de la maison. Ati : ça va ? Pas trop mal ? Bien défendu, un moment j'ai cru que tu allais me battre. Kyô : ah bon ? *première fois que son vainqueur vient le voir s'il va bien* Ati : tu viens, on va prendre le p'tit déj. ? Kyô : OK  
  
La suite dans un prochain chapitre... Yâ-Ôd 


End file.
